inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:My theory (it's cool you should read it)
hey my theory is about that morzan isn't the father of ergon well, they say that murtagh is his brother and i agree with that, but they say that selena escaped for several time when morzan made the scar to murtagh, and went to carvahal for a several time with his brother, well i think that he there he had a baby but it wasn't of morzan but of BROM well she was there enough time there to have a baby and feared to go back with him with morzan because he could the same that he did with murtagh. Well the twins knew that they where brothers becausethey where both born from selena but thy never say that both where sons of morzan. Then brom gave Eragon zarock well it's the inheritance trilogy, and Eragon gave the sword to murtagh IT'S THE INHERITANCE TRILOGY. lease tell me what you thought of my theory. If you have a question or opinion E-mail it to me it is patodelg@hotmail.com *Hey! It's a good idea, but untill it 'comes true' in the third book, i still think she was already pregnant. THOUGH I WOULD LOVE FOR ERAGON TO BE BROMS SON!!!!! :D Eteranly yours,PhantomPrincess 22:03, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Yeah, me and my English teacher made this same theory. Crazy, I know, but we discuss Eragon during lunch. :D Well, we have proof of it: Blagden's riddle/prophecy: While two may share two And one of two is certainly one, One may be two Line one means (we think)that two people, Eragon and Murtagh, may share two parents... Line two means that one of two parents, the mother, is certainly one person: Selena. Line three means that one of the parents, the father, could be two differnt people. So Eragon and Murtagh have different fathers. Brom just sort of fits. Like, mabey he wanted to keep an eye on Morzan's son, but wouldn't it make more sense for him to move to Carvahall to keep an eye on his own son? I think so. And there are things he told Saphira, such as the fact that he was a Rider, and that Za'roc was Morzan's sword, that he didn't tell Eragon. After the Battle of the Burning Plains, Saphira doesn't seem as surprised as Eragon that Morzan is his father -- she doesn't even really react. She just tells him that, if Brom knew, he had a good reson not to tell them. This makes me think that Brom told her that he is Eragon's father, and also asked Saphira not to tell Eragon. *shrug* Well, I agree with this theory... can't wait until Book III to find out if it's true or not!!! Werekitten 19:12, 19 August 2007 (UTC) eh, I'd rather just have Morzan be Eragon's father (*cough* Darth Vader *Cough*). and, your theory's has been stated a hundred times by others on different sites. just so u now.--Maverick King 10:00, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Maybe Eragon SHOULD be Brom's son because of the 'Star Wars' comparison! Oh well, we're running out of authentic theories so... PhantomPrincess 21:18, 22 August 2007 (UTC) WHAT IF IT ALL HAPPENED IN PRESENT DAY TIME!!! AND THAT ERAGON AND ALL HIS FRIENDS WERE HOOKED UP TO A GIANT SUPER COMPUTER/ MATRIX AND THE WORLD WAS TAKEN OVER BY COMMUNIST CHINESE NINJAS!!!!! or is that just crazy? --Maverick King 19:19, 26 August 2007 (UTC) OMG! XD What if him and Murtagh like, chatted on IM everyday! This is just crazy!PhantomPrincess 01:27, 30 August 2007 (UTC) No.... i think i finally have figured it out..... just give me a few seconds....--Maverick King 01:57, 30 August 2007 (UTC) -Maverick king is Gay I'm StrongHammer777 (don't you dare critizice my theory i've wrote it in many different sites including inheritance forums, and others) Like they say on my language Erez un puto, te la pican bien bien rico hijo de la chingada.... Greetings camaradas Stronghammer777, you have no right to call Maverick King names. That just proves your immaturity. This theory, while a good one, is poorly written and hard to understand. It's already been stated by nigh on hundreds of people before you. Odds are you have just stolen that theory. And if you don't want people to criticize your theories, don't post it on a forum. The whole point of this forum is debating. Duh. Oh, and if you're such a hard-core Inheritance fan, then how come you misspelled Carvahall, and Zar'roc. Lettuceleaf 22:33, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Well hello there Stronghammer777. Wow, what a lame uninspiring name. I have a question. Are you 12? "MK is gay"... Who insults someone like that and has graduated middle school? I would insult you back but I'm afraid I would have to limit my vocabulary to big words such as "the." And newsflash! No one cares about your theory, especially if they have to take the time to go to translator.com and turn it into their language. It may not be nice but it's the truth. --Maverick King 02:21, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Brom IS Eragon's dad. Haven't any of you read Brisingr yet? And what is with your name? Roran is cool, but your name is just, like, fanatical!Vardendur 22:15, 24 September 2008 (UTC)